Afraid Of Eternity
by Crumpetz1
Summary: Sometimes, in order to save the world, you have to become the enemy of it. The story of Yu Otosaka, the 'One-Eyed Grim Reaper'. AU, maybe OOC. [Yu/Nao]
**I binged watched the whole Charlotte series in 5 hours and 20 mins on a bank holiday and now I feel pretty putrid. To sate my thirst for knowledge about Charlotte, I decided to force myself to make a story. So here I am, sat at this computer, about to tempt my hand into a story.**

 **It's weird to think that as I write this, there isn't a Charlotte story that exceeds 10,000 words?**

 **There needs to be some Key Points made. They follow as such;**

 **The events will continue from where Yu will be going to go around the world collecting the powers of all the specials.**

 **This will be an AU story as it will be anything but the cannon as the anime doesn't go past the part where Yu returns.**

 **Yu's personality will be his usual sarcastic self, but expect some arrogant and straight vile comments now and then.**

 **After gaining all the powers, Yu will be incredibly knowledgeable but his memories will be lost to him.**

 **For now, that's all I want to say, so; I hope you enjoy.**

XxX

"I love you, Nao Tomori." Yu Otosaka whispered out as he stood before a shocked Tomori. The conviction on his face causing the girl to stumble back slightly as his eyes brown eyes conveyed the urgency in which he wished her to know his claim.

Sighing to herself slightly, Tomori closed her eyes briefly before opening them and staring into the hard eyes of the boy before her. He had, unbeknown to him, captured her heart. Nao Tomori, a girl that preferred solitude over friends and had promised that she only needed herself, had fell for the boy standing before her.

"What's with the sudden declaration?" she questioned, looking of to the side to avoid looking into his brown orbs of eyes. It would do her no good to stare into eyes like that, so she did not. She adverted her gaze and played it off that she wasn't surprised by him.

"It needs to be said because it's true." the boy replied back, his stance and eyes never wavering even as she looked away from him. She had changed him for the better, she had made him see the error in his ways in the timeline where Ayumi died, and he'd be damned if he didn't get his feelings out to her before he left to scour the globe.

"Why would you say such a thing now? You're leaving." She said flatly, she didnt want to declare her own feelings for a boy that might not even make it back. As much as she wished he would, as much as she wished that he would plunder every ability in the world to save all the specials, save them from the evil syndicates around the world. She needed to be sure about this, no matter how felt for the boy.

that he might not even make it back. So he needed to tell her before he left.

"I won't reciprocate until you've plundered every single power, Yu." She said stern-faced, noticing how his eyes widened slightly and a small smile light up his face. Smiles are infectious as before Nao knew it, she was smiling at the boy as well, "So i'll be the first to say it," she whispered

"It doesn't change how I feel!" Yu shouted back, his voice slightly raised as he took a step closer to the girl he just professed his feelings for. Running his hand through his hair slightly as Yu looked up at the ceiling. He needed to say this too her, even as sudden as it was. He needed her to know how he felt before he departed to save the world. This trip would take a while, so long before starting pointedly into his eager eyes. The light from the sun started to leave the room as the sun was slowly departing Japan. The white walls of the hospital room becoming darker and darker with every passing second, "I'll be waiting for you." the girl said as she smiled the biggest smile she could.

Yes. She had decided. She would put all her trust in this boy. She would wait for him once he was successful. "I need you to promise me that you'll come back to me." Nao said after a little bit of thought, the smile on the boy's face never leaving as he held out his pinky for the girl to grasp with her own, "I pinky promise, I cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye." she continued with a little giggle as how ridiculous the rhyme sounded in their situation.

"That's a pretty weird pinky promise, Tomori." the boy chucked as he stared at the girl before him. She had just let go of his pinky and now she held his hand in her own. The smile she wore never leaving her face as she stared at the boy before her.

"As your first quest, you need to plunder every ability in the world to save everyone. So start we me." the girl smiled, holding out her arms after letting go of his hand.

Surprised, Yu's eyes widened slightly as he took in the girl before him. He opened his mouth to reply to her but she had pointedly interrupted him, "Turn me to a regular girl, Yu." she whispered.

Her sentence had struck the boy slightly. He had only just professed his feelings to her and already he couldn't say no to her. "Okay, you ready Tomori?" he asked and at a nod of her head, he activated his looting ability, his eye lighting up with a yellow sheen as he took over Tomori's body and draining her of her power. Feeling a slight ache in his head, Yu noticed that he knew everything about the power he had just drained from Nao. It was something to ponder on during his journey.

"Thank you, Yu." The girl embraced the boy in a hug as they stood in his hospital room. The final light from the sun fading out and bathing the room in the darkness of the moon.

XxX

"This is the only way, big brother."

"No! There is another way, we just need to think!"

"There is no time to think, Shun. I don't want to lose anyone else and I don't want to put anyone in harm's way by allowing people to come after me. I'm the only person that can do this. Believe in me."

Currently sat on the roof of the hospital was Shunsuke and Yu, both of them in a heated argument about the path choice that Yu was about to embark on. No matter how he voiced it, Shun would say it was a silly idea. He had just lost his best friend, his friend that had been with him from the get go, from the countless times that he had to time-leap back to save them. His best friend was gone, and now there was a strong chance that he would lose his little brother as well.

"You aren't taking into account Ayumi or anyone's feelings, Yu!" Shun argued back, water starting to leak from his eyes. The same eyes that had since lost their light in face of the greater good. He just couldn't agree wit Yu's plan. It held too many risks.

"Of course I am Shun! I'm only thinking of everyone else!" Yu shouted back. He needed his brother to understand that he was doing this for everyone else. This was so he could save everyone!

At his brother's widening eyes, Yu carried on with his speech, "I'm doing this to spare everyone the disease that Charlotte's comet has caused. After I've liberated the world of powers, your drug will be able to save everyone in the future. I can do this, for you, for Ayumi," the boy started, his eyes trailing off slightly as he stared over the edge of the roof, "For Kumagami."

Tears were freely floating down Shun's face at the mention of his best friend who had died in the building's collapse. Yu's argument held merits, he had to agree, but could he really agree to sending his brother on such a task as heavy as this, "I've already plundered Tomori's ability." Yu cut in.

"It was me that used the collapse ability and it was me that killed Kumagami," the boy started, his eyes downcast with the shadow from his hair blocking the lower half of his face. Conflict danced in his eyes and he remembered the immense pain he felt when he lost Ayumi and could only feel sympathy for his brother. "I need to do this, Shun. This is the only way." Yu finished.

"Is this what you have set your mind on?" The calm in his brother's voice startling the brown haired youth. Eyes darted over to where Shun was sat, regarding him with a warm smile, "If this is what you have your mind set on, then you leave Japan to me. I will back you one-hundred percent." the older brother finished. The smile he wore still on his face as he regarded where his brother was via his breathing.

"Yeah… it is." Yu commented back, his mind reverting to the promise he made with Tomori. He needed to do this. It was the only way.

"I guess I can't stop you then." Yu's brother chuckled slightly, his earlier disappear slowly disappearing as he thought about how strong his brother was. Standing up from his seat on the roof, Shunsuke turned towards his brother, "As of tomorrow, Operation; Plunder, will be commenced." The older boy said with resolve, a small smile playing on his lips, "Make sure you come back, Yu." he whispered.

Turning to face Shun, Yu let a smile light up on his face, "You can count on me, Brother!"

XxX

Packing up his belongings from the hospital room, Yu glanced at the room that had housed him for a week. How he hadn't noticed the the way the bleak ways contrasted with the sun that was slowly filtering through the window. The Television that he didn't turn on for his stay hanging limply on the wall. The large bed that was perpendicular to the wall, neatly folded sheets that gave the room a, 'No-One-Was-Living-Here' feeling.

Sighing on last time, Yu turned his back on the room and headed for the door. The sliding door moving open due to the sensor atop of it. What Yu hadn't accounted for was the two people that were stood outside his room. Yusa and Takajō.

Both student council members were stood in their school uniforms, Yusa in her standard dark red uniform while Takajo was stood in the standard male uniform. On a closer inspection, Yu noticed that Yusa was holding a pot of her famous 'Get-Better' food that had tasted so nice.

"We heard you were going on a mission to save all the specials." Takajo stated, a small smile playing on his face as he gazed at Yu.

Nodding his head in confirmation, Yu gazed at them both. In a short amount of time the student council had become a part of his life. A part he couldn't live without. If he's depression and break down was anything to go by, he really couldn't live without them. He could safely say that Takajo was his best friend and Yusa could be seen as the little sister of everyone, bar Takajo's horrid fascination with her.

"Yusarin made you some, "Get-Better-Soon" food that you like, Yu!" the girl shouted with childish glee. She was happy to see Yu back on his feet after being trapped in the room for a week. She wished he didnt have to go, but knew that he needed to. It was his mission to save the world.

"Thank you, Yusa." Yu said as he gazed at the pot.

The silence that ensured wasn't awkward in the least. All three of the students were staring at eachother, memorising each other's faces as if they wouldn't seem them again, which was a huge possibility, in Yu's case.

Asif sensing the silence, Misa overtook Yusa's body as the colour of the idol's eyes changed, "Hey, Yu!" the girl said in her usually aggressive tone, the smile on her lips showing her own disposition to the boy before her. He had been a key part in helping her say her goodbyes to her parents. No matter how to looked at it, he gave her that slight push that she needed to finally say goodbye to the world. It was his push that allowed her the closure of passing on.

Noticing the change in eye colour and tone, Yu allowed a small smile to grace his face as he replied, "Hi, Misa." the brown haired youth started. He eyed the girl slightly, noticing that her eyes looked lighter and her smile a little brighter, "I take it you spoke to your parents then?" he stated.

The girl chuckled at the obvious, it was him that suggested that she talk to them in the first place, "Yeah I did, I managed to solve everything with my folks." she grinned, her eyelids closing.

The sun filtering through the windows of the hallway gave off a sense of security to the three 15 year olds as they stood before each other. Neither saying anything as the savoured their last moments with each other for a while.

It was at this point that Takajo started to tear up slightly, a misty haze starting to cover his eyes, "Y-You make sure to take care, Yu!" The boy said with a slight crack in his voice. He started at the one-eyed brown-haired youth before him as he took in the form of his best friend. They had become close through the school council, and if he was honest, Yu was a nice person when he wasn't being a sarcastic dick.

"Don't start tearing up on me, Takajo. You need to be strong for Yusarin." Yu said with a chuckle as he glanced towards the girl who was currently possessed by her older sister, Misa.

Takajo, sensing his tears and believing in Yu's words wiped his sleeve along his eyes to rid himself if the mist that had started to develop. The boy had managed to push his glasses into his face and ended up leaving slight red marks around his eyes, either from his almost crying or from the force of the glasses, Yu couldn't be sure.

"Well, to start with your purge of powers, take mine, Yusa and Takajo. We're offering them to you." Misa started as the two boys stared at each other. Yu moved his own working eye to the girl as he took in her request before nodding. His left eye lighting up a yellow to show that his power was working as he took over Yusa's body, and consequently, taking both Yusa and Misa's powers.

"Oh, did Yusarin fall asleep again?" The blonde haired girl questioned cutely as she stuck her index finger to the corner of her mouth.

Deciding to ignore her slightly and causing a pout on the girl's face, Yu turned to look at Takajo, "Are you sure about this?" the boy asked, but he already knew the answer.

At the nod of Takajo's head, Yu's eye lit up in its yellow state and allowed himself to take over Takajo's body, and take his power in the term of it.

"It's done." Yu said as he picked himself up off the floor and walked to where Takajo and Yusa were standing. Holding his hand out for the other boy to grab, Takajo clasped Yu's hand in a firm grasp as they brought one another together in a brotherly hug.

"Make sure you come back to us, Yu!"

XxX

It had been a couple of hours since Yu's meeting with Takajo and Yusa. The brown haired boy had just finished packing all his belongings that he would need from his home that he now owned by himself. His sister, at his brother's request, had started living in the secret base with him, where she would be most protected.

Taking one last nostalgic look around his apartment, Yu headed for the door. Once he reached the wooden frame that was stopping him from his mission, Yu placed his key into the lock and swung the door open, only to come face to face with a grinning Tomori who was stood against the railing with her camcorder out, the recording button on as she held it facing towards Yu.

Shaking himself out of his shock, Yu closed the door behind him and locked the door. He turned himself around as to face the girl who had managed to steal his heart before he even knew it.

"Why are you here, Tomori?" he asked, the slight tone of wonder not escaping Tomori as she started at the boy.

"What, am I not allowed to see my intended-to-be off before his mission?" She questioned back, a slight teasing tone in her voice as she started at the boy that had also, stolen her heart.

Chuckling at her response, Yu came up next to her, leaning on the railing of the walkway as he stared at the beauty before him, "There's a chance I might not come back." he stated simply as the smile fell off the girl's face.

"That's true, but I believe you will." She stated just as simply.

"Do you intend to wait for me for that long?" He asked her, he knew her answer, he just wanted to hear it again. He needed to hear it again.

Letting out a slight noise from her mouth, the girl pouted cutely, "Of course I intend to wait, as long as you intend to come back." She said in a no-nonsense tone.

Releasing a breath he didn't realise he was holding, Yu smiled at the girl, "I'll try my hardest to come back to you."

"Nope, not good enough." Tomori whispered back, not letting it show just how much the words affected her internally. He had said, 'back to you' which genuinely meant the world to Tomori. Her power was of invisibility, she never wanted to be found, but Yu had wormed his way in, and now she needed him to come back.

Opening his mouth in shock, Yu started at the girl before bringing his head closer to hers, "What do you mean it isn't good enough?"

"Well, you need something to remember our promise by, of course, so you don't forget while you're saving people." Tomori fired back, her head getting closer to the taller boys as they started into each other's eyes. After a few seconds it was Tomori that broke the staring contest as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a flip book of popular phrases in different languages, "here, I made this for you so that you won't struggle as much with learning the lingo." She smiled.

Tomori placed the gift inside his hand so that he didn't have time to protest and left their hands joining slightly, "It will also help you remember our promise, in case you forget." she said cheekily as she patted his hand once for good measure.

Speechless, was the only thing Yu could think about. It was heart-warming to know that Tomori thought about him and wanted him to remember their promise they made in the hospital room. He needed to do this mission and he needed to come back to her, for both their sakes.

A slight idea popped into Yu's head as he reached into his own pocket and pulled out the pink IPod that Tomori gave him when they were scouting out for the flight special. Reciprocating the same actions, Yu placed the IPod into Tomori's hand as he wrapped her fingers around the device.

He ignored her questioning look as he started into the girl's eyes, "This is so that you remember our promise as well." With his other hand free, Yu reached for Tomori's face and rubbed his thumb along her jawline. He was slowly tracing the outside of her face as to remember the structure of her face. So caught up in his tracing of her jawline made Yu not notice the reddening of Tomori's face, even as she allowed him to carry on his manipulations, she couldn't help but feel a little lighter in his touch.

Turning her face slightly so that her cheek rested in the palm of his hand, the white haired girl stared up at the boy through her eyelashes, taking notice of the colour of his eye. She gave a light smile as she pulled away from his hand and turned to face the night sky while leaning on the rail.

"It's almost time for you to leave," she said absentmindedly, taking note at the way the stars seemed to be a little duller on this specific night.

Yu clenched his fist slightly as he walked up next to her, his hands resting on the railing next to the girl he confessed his love to. She was right, he would be leaving soon, starting his quest to save all the specials and stop the evil syndicates around the world.

"Yeah…" Yu trailed off, turning his head slightly to the left as he gazed one last time at the girl next to him.

' _She really does have beautiful hair,'_ the boy thought to himself, and with one big shake of his head, turned to the right and started his walk to the stairs that would carry him to the car waiting to take him to the Airport. He heard a shout of goodbye from behind him, raising his hand in the air and giving the girl he left a slight wave did Yu finally start his descent down the stairs.

It was a couple of minutes before the brown haired youth made his way to the black Bentley that was parked just outside the complex. A man in a dark suit with glasses standing at the opened door and waved imploringly for the boy to get in.

"Your plane leaves in 35 minutes, ." the man said as he shut the door for the boy before getting into the driver side of the Bentley. Pulling off in a controlled fashion allowed Yu to watch all of the scenery that he had come to love flash by. The last time he would see his home for an unprecedented time, the last time he would see his family and friends.

Thinking about his friends allowed his thoughts to travel to Ayumi. He hoped his little sister would be fine without him, at least she would be able to reconnect to the brother she didn't know she had. Shun would treat her like a princess, which was a lot more that Yu could offer at the time, no matter how hard he tried.

Shun was another matter completely. He had lost his best friend that had been through so much with him, no matter how you looked, it had done a lot of mental damage to the blind boy. Physically, Shun had been through a lot, but mentally, he was fatigued and it showed in his face. His eyes were starting to be marked with crows feet and he no longer held the jovial expression he always wore. Granted, Shun probably didn't realise that little detail.

Before Yu knew it, the Bentley pulled up on the car park of the airport and the door that Yu was resting on was opened. A swift thank you to the chauffeur and a parting wave left Yu walking into the airport on his own. The sliding doors opened for him, only to be greeted by Shun, Medoki Schichino and maedomari, all of them standing by his terminal gate with smiles on their faces. Schichino had his thumb extended and one eye closed as he gazed at the brown haired boy with a smile.

Shun walked to where he thought his brother was, based on the sound of the doors opening, and put a hand on his little brother's shoulder. The older boy had a soft smile on his face as his other hand traced the face of Yu.

"You all came to see me off?" Yu questioned, a little astounded by the gift.

"Of course we did, idiot! You're going to save the world that Kumagami gave his life for." Shichino said, but received a swift elbow to the ribs from Medoki.

"What this moron is trying to say is, 'Good Luck Yu, we're counting on you." Medoki responded as she walked closer to where the two brothers were stood.

"You're sure about this, Yu?" Shun asked one final time, his voice completely serious.

"Yes." Yu responded just as passionately, as a voice from the terminal gate 32 started to speak.

"Can all passengers heading to France arrive to Terminal 32. All passengers to Terminal 32." the voice spoke in a distorted sound, the static from the microphone making it a little difficult to hear what the woman said.

"That would be my flight, Shun." Yu said as he broke away from his brother. Heading to the terminal, The brown haired boy turned around the group that had come to see him off and smile his last smile they would see.

"I promise I'll come back to you all! I'll have so many stories!" The boy shouted and waved to his friends and brother. With one final wave he boarded the plane that would take him to Paris and the start of his adventure.

"I promise i'll come back…" he whispered with conviction to himself as he took his assigned seat, "For everyone's sake."

XxX

 **Well, love it, hate it? Review it? Like it? I don't mind. This was the prologue of an ongoing story, but expect updates to be varied. This was just all a little bit of foreshadowing for the upcoming events which you will all find out about soon. I know this was basically a repeat of Episode 12, but it serves a significant purpose as the foundation of my story so please, bare with me!**

 **RxR**


End file.
